


小宠是怎样上位的🤭8⃣️虫铁🚴🏻

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭8⃣️虫铁🚴🏻

抱男人回他别墅时，Peter很小心，但还是吵醒了他。  
“我没事，刚才只是冻僵了而已。”  
面对不露脸的蜘蛛侠，Tony也不清楚为什么自己总是知道他每个动作的意图。  
“谢谢你来帮助我。”  
男人被放到大厅沙发上，看着蜘蛛侠在问了Friday后帮他端来水，心情都好起来。  
看Tony情况稳定，身体像也正常，Peter怕自己再呆下去忍不住要胡言乱语，所以向外瞟了一眼。  
“你想走？你要留下我一个人吗？”  
男人斜靠在那里，眼睛随意望着远处，神情充满寂寥。  
“难道⋯你不想要我吗？”  
男人主动解开自己领口的扣子。  
“机会只有一次。”  
衬衫敞开，体表反应堆散发着淡淡的光，看得Peter不由地咽了口水。  
为什么要这样诱惑他呢？明明他什么都不做就已经吸引得他飞蛾扑火了，现在他这样的刻意勾引，他⋯  
能把持住他还能算男人吗！  
男人柔顺地在他一推之下向后仰倒，一手环上他的肩，另手解除了他的战衣。  
除了头套，蜘蛛侠已经接近赤裸。  
在这层隐蔽下，Peter心中的黑暗面一一对男人的占有欲完全释放了出来。  
从小到大眼里心里只有他一个，现在他的神仰高下巴防线大开露出漂亮的颈线，性感的表情让小处男呼吸困难，理智让位给本能，他对准那颈侧动脉位置就是一口。  
男人痛得颤抖了一下，却只是搂着他后脊什么都没说。  
迅速泛红的牙印刺激了男孩，他抬起头望向表情温驯的男人，他从没有在媒体前展露这一面，所以Peter一边嫉妒蜘蛛侠的待遇，一边激动地吻上男人漂亮的眼睛。  
他早就想一根根舔过他纤长浓密的睫毛了！  
只是在他这么做的时候，男人全程睁着眼睛，所以他也舔到了那勾魂的电眼。那人的鼻梁挺直好看的角度被双唇丈量，他终于要献上自己的初吻一一或许也不算是了。  
就在他犹豫的同时，男人主动倾身吻了他。  
一触即分的唇让男孩错愕。  
电视上人家接吻都是难舍难分的，男人还会把舌头放进女人嘴巴里，然后这样那样扭来扭去，表情享受⋯  
Mr.Stark他不做是因为⋯想让我主动吗？  
男孩小心地印上男人的唇，把自己娇嫩的小舌试探地伸进男人唇间。  
迎接他的是男人的舌尖。温柔地与他相抵，然后勾引他继续深入，反转磨擦爱抚。男人耐心地引导他交缠，直到男孩喉间溢出甜美的喘息。  
明明是主动的一方，却被男人引领，少年心里是有点不服输的。很快他就领悟了要点，夺回了主动权。  
深吻结束时，男人的眼眸蒙上雾气，水亮的瞳孔被衬得让人想狠狠凌虐他。  
所以少年扣住他十指再度封缄他甜蜜的嘴。  
怪不得电影电视里他们动不动就吻来咬去，真的好喜欢这个感觉。  
这个人可是他连做梦都在仰望的Mr.Stark啊！  
少年的唇沿着男人的小胡子滑过下巴，在喉结上舔弄吸吮，沿着脖子来到锁骨，在锁骨窝流连半天才转移阵地。  
带着万分虔诚，少年亲吻了放着光的反应堆。虽然和之前为吸引体内弹片的上代反应堆不同了，但是他还是感谢它的存在让男人保住了性命，没有交代在俄罗斯极寒的冰原。  
Tony一直靠在那里温柔地看着他的动作。他伸手摸了摸他的头顶，摇了摇头。  
Peter把头靠在男人反应堆上，片刻后抬头笑了。  
他拉起男人的手，在手心各印下一吻。感谢他们这么灵巧，让我的Mr.Stark在各种恶劣的环境中打造出奇迹，然后遇到我。  
一根根亲吻过带着薄茧的指头，他眼中的光芒男人虽然看不到，但变化的眼形，温柔的动作已经传达了他珍惜的心意。  
一瞬间，男人又想起了他的小东西。他⋯这种温暖的感觉⋯可能是他吗？  
他甩掉这个想法，用力把那个还在磨蹭的蜘蛛侠压到身下，舔吻他的耳垂，舌尖沿脸部轮廓一路游移舔吻，在脖子颈侧留下痕迹，给胸前挺立的小粉红充分爱意的同时，灵活的手指捞上他下腹挺立的器官。  
蜘蛛侠发出一声低沉的惊呼，也不示弱地伸手摸上男人的雄厚资本，果然不愧是闻名世界的花花公子啊！  
没有经验的少年跟随着男人的动作步步模仿，终于还是更早交待在男人手里。但是，仅仅因为男人沉浸在欲望中的脸，他很快就重振雄风，提枪再战。  
男人默默地看着他，拉开他的手，把自己摆成面对沙发背，塌腰翘臀的姿势，示意少年自己准备好了。  
少年心中十分复杂。虽然他无比渴望这个男人，但他不想他用身体来报恩。他不需要委屈自己雌伏在任何人身下，哪怕这个人是自己也不行。  
可是也要照顾男人的自尊心啊！  
带着矛盾的心情，少年吻过男人的背，精壮的腰，分开他挺翘的臀，用唇舌去吻他紧闭的穴口。  
男人发出一声性感的呻吟，然后把它咬断在唇齿间。  
少年很喜欢他的声音，用他粉嫩的小舌耐心地舔弄，终于让那张小嘴开始翕动。 少年将男人的腿分得更开，方便他不用手指辅助分开他紧致的翘臀，把握住男人的器官重新滑动。  
男人的喘息带上了战栗，尾音妩媚。他的十指抓紧了沙发背，被对方的珍惜感动得有点泪意一一当然，也有欲望的泪意在翻涌。  
少年的舌尖试探着进入男人，但是长度有限，探索了一阵，他不得不换上手指继续深入。在男人的颤抖中，他找到了传说中的前列腺位。  
在前后夹击下，男人甜腻地呻吟着泄在了少年手中。  
摸摸男人汗湿的背，少年没有再继续。他问了Friday准备好浴室，帮男人清洁完身体送上床。  
默默地坐在床边握着男人的手，少年守护了他整夜，直到第一缕阳光冲破天际，他才活动了下手脚离开了男人的秘密疗伤点。  
没有人能伤害Mr.Stark，包括自己。


End file.
